


The Hidden She- Devil

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: That One About Life [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Tony Stark, Coming Out, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Abuse, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Maria Stark Lives, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Minor Violence, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: Tony Stark teenage genius and academic stand-out has something important to tell Maria.





	The Hidden She- Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Series: That One About Life. It can be read as a stand-alone, but I really recommend reading " The Devil He Didn't Know" as this functions as a direct prequel so to speak. { Link provided below for easy navigation & will be posted at the bottom of the story as well}
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019486/chapters/13810210
> 
> As always, I love and appreciate comments and feedback. I do my level best to respond to comments.

Tony Stark was sitting in his room, his desk chair facing the window as he stared out at the sky.  The sound of his breathing and the rhythmic tapping of the pen in his hand were the only things that could be heard. It'd started raining about an hour ago. There was an art gallery gala coming up at the end of the week, his presence was mandatory. He let out a harsh breath, he'd probably have to see his asshole father across the room. That didn't matter it wasn't like his parents were " keeping up appearances or even talking". None of that mattered because Tony wanted to his Mom if he could bring a plus one. He'd been thinking about it for a while, and he'd texted Maria and said he really needed to talk.

He heard Maria's car pull up, well her driver. Tony wasn't even sure his mom could drive. He'd never seen it after all. However, she was high maintenance so her not being able to drive wouldn't surprise him either. He paced his room a little longer. He wanted to make sure he told her the right way. With a huff, he let out a breath and headed toward Maria's sitting room. With one final breath, Tony breached the threshold of the sitting room.

 

" Mom"

" Yes, Dear?" answered not entirely paying attention. 

" Uhm could I..uh," Tony said while scratching the back of his head, his nerves trying to get the better of it.

" cat got your tongue, Anthony?" Tony rolled his eyes, it was always Anthony. At least his father acknowledged him as Tony when talking of him to the press. He was still an asshole, but at least he did that much.

" Look, Mom, I was wondering if I could possibly bring somebody to that art gala thing?" Maria steepled her fingers, looking at her son, in thought. The press had been inquiring about Anthony's dating life, her social circle asking what pretty girl he had his eye on, and when he'd present her at a function. Up until now, the only things that seemed to hold Anthony's interest were science, technology, fast cars, and building God knows what in the garage. It was sometimes disgusting how much the boy's hobbies mimicked his father's. 

" Of course you may. Is there anything else Anthony?" Maria asked she had ladies dinner to get ready for in two hours. Not that she was rushing her son.

" Oh no, that's all Mom. I'm gonna go meet Clint at the library and tell him." Tony said with a smile on his face.

" Clint, that boy from the library? That boy who hardly makes eye contact with those disgusting sneakers and ratty clothes. Anthony that boy probably doesn't even have a suit to wear to a gala." 

" Yes that Clint, and it's fine Mom. I'll make sure he has a nice suit. Maybe a nice gray one, with a light blue shirt and black tie. Well, maybe a vest instead of a jacket. He'd probably look good in that right?" Tony rambled a bit, while his mother rubbed at her temples. 

" Anthony, I know you've been I don't know, feeling your way around philanthropy. However, this isn't the time for it.  Can't you bring Pepper, don't you like her? She's a very nice girl, and pretty to boot." Maria said, instead of avoiding her son's question about suiting combinations for the poor charity case he'd taken on. Tony rolled his eyes.

" Yes Mom, Pepper is all of those things, and I do like her. She's cute as a button, I'd be academically lost without her, and she doesn't put up with my bullshit." Tony said trying to make his point, but was cut off by his mother.

" Anthony watch your mouth language like that is unbecoming of a young man of your class." Maria admonished.

" Sorry, whatever, the point I'm trying to make is that I don't want to take Pepper because she isn't the one I like, Clint is, he's the one I like," Tony said. There it was, out in the open. He'd finally said it.

" Absolutely Not!" Maria yelled, and Tony winced. He kept his calm. Tony read that there was a shock factor with some parents.

" What are you trying to say, Mom?." 

" Oh, Anthony,  what has that boy done to you? You're obviously so confused." Maria said hand on her son's cheek. She'd find him a good therapist. Help fix him.

" I'm not confused, and he didn't do anything." Tony ground out, trying his best to stay collected.

" Anthony that young man has clearly taken advantage of your sweet nature, and toying with your mind. You're not gay, you're just confused right now. I'll find your the best therapist to help fix you." Tony ducked away from her hand.

" There is nothing wrong with me" Tony shouted, he was done trying to stay collected. 

" Anthony" 

" I'm gay Mom, always have been. Clint didn't trick me or make gay. He's my boyfriend and I'm taking him to the gala." Tony said, breathing loudly

" Absolutely not Anthony, you're not bringing that, that little faggot to the gala. You're going to bring a nice young lady, I'm sure one of the mother's junior league has a daughter your age. You're going to get roses, and you will smile the entire night." Maria yelled.

" But..."

" Shut up Anthony, you are going to dump that boy and get back into that closet and live a heterosexual life. I don't want you anywhere near Clint, we're going to the court tomorrow and filing a restraining order. He's damaged you enough." Maria directed, and yelled at Tony.

" Fuck You" Tony bit back.

Tony grabbed at the side of his face, Maria had backhanded him with a closed fist. His eye stung, he could feel the blood trickling down his chin from his busted lip. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

" I'm gay, and I always will be," Tony said the heartbreak evident in his voice.

" Anthony you get back in the closet, or you never step foot in this house again," Maria said daring her son to go against her wishes.

Tony backed out of the sitting room, hand still clutching his face. He turned around and ran down the hall, into the foyer, and out the front door. He wouldn't go back in the closet, he was so tired of it. Tony unlatched the gate of the mansion's property, he threw it open and ran away from the home he'd known the last years.  He didn't stop until he got to a small park, the city visible on the horizon. 

Tony sunk onto a bench and buried his face in his hands. He silently shook as he let the tears fall. His mother didn't have a problem with Clint, she had a problem with Him, and who he was. She cared more about her image, and what people would think more than she did him or his happiness. He wanted to go to Clint, but he knew the library had long since closed. If he went to the Livingston's home, he just knew that Clint would be hurt. He wasn't ready to tell Pepper. Pepper and her parents were away for the weekend, he couldn't really go over there. Tony decided on going to Howard's office, nobody would throw him out. Well, maybe Howard but at least he could warm up inside the lobby on the ground level if he did. 

Tony got up from the bench and started the 2-hour walk into the heart of New York City. Tony had left his wallet and everything but the clothes on his back at home. When Tony reached Stark Tower, his feet hurt, he couldn't really feel his fingers, he was wet and cold. He took a shaky breath and cross the threshold. Tony didn't know where his life would go from this moment

**Author's Note:**

> The Devil He Didn't Know  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019486/chapters/13810210


End file.
